


The Tailor Shop of Akademi

by Bara_no_Chosha



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Ancient Japan, F/M, Have a fanfic, I love writing things like this, Mental Illness, Please Forgive me, Songfic, Sorry for being gone so long!!!, The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka, Traditional clothing, Yandere, here, suggestions of violence, yandere simulator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bara_no_Chosha/pseuds/Bara_no_Chosha
Summary: In which Ayano Aishi owns a tailor shop, and notices that her sweetheart is unfaithful, resolving herself to fix it.





	The Tailor Shop of Akademi

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Before I begin, I want to express my deepest and most sincere apologies that it's taken me so long to post again. Things have been rather bad for me over the past three months, although they seem to be looking up now. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. I will also be posting on FF, but I did not post this story here, just there. Thus, here we are.
> 
> I hope that you enjoy my spin on The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka. The similarities between that song and our lovely Yandere-Dev's game were too great to ignore. Nevertheless, please tell me what you think! It means a lot.
> 
> XOXOXO BnC

The Tailor Shop on Akademi

 

In a small Japanese town, there is a young woman who owns a tailor shop. The entire neighborhood admires her for her skill and poise; overall, she is a fine young lady, the talk of the neighborhood.

Yet this woman is often seen unhappy, and the gossips on the street whisper that her lover is unfaithful. “Even though he has someone like her waiting for him, he never goes home.” Despite her sadness the young woman continues to work in her tailor shop.

“But I must finish my work,” she murmurs, cutting more cloth. “With these scissors my mother gave me - the more you sharpen it, the better it cuts.” Aishi Tailoring is closed for the night soon thereafter.

The next morning, the neighborhood is peaceful. While going to the market, she sees him at the town square. But, Ayano wonders, who is that woman next to him?

This woman wears a crimson kimono, cut flatteringly around her body. With her dark eyes and her silver hair, she is quite a beautiful woman. But the way she lays her hand on his arm is too familiar, and Ayano Aishi runs from the marketplace, unable to bear that sight.

Back in her shop that night, she finds more work and settles in to finish it. “I must continue my work,” she cries, with her eyes red and swollen from tears. A kimono, ripped but still lovely, is the next thing she picks up with her needle and scissors ready. “I’ll finish and retire for the night.”

The following morning, the neighborhood is disturbed. The madame next door, Kokona, tells her that there was a crime. “Ah, is that so? I wonder what happened.” Ayano opens up her shop and leaves for an errand across town. It is when she is crossing the bridge that she sees him.

He looks depressed today, she thinks distantly. He is looking despondently into the rushing water as a girl lays her hand on his arm. Who is that woman next to him? Ayano looks at the girl.

With her long, pretty hair in pigtails and the green sash around her waist, she is quite the beautiful young woman. “Ah, so that’s what kind of girl you like.” Ayano murmurs to herself, still standing at one end of the bridge. The couple, oblivious to their surroundings, walks past her, the loud girl pulling her sweetie away. He bumps her shoulder, but doesn’t even stop to look at her. Ayano finishes buying more needles from the smith, her eyes cloudy with unspoken thoughts.

That night, in her shop, Ayano sits, diligently working on her mending. “I must finish my work,” she says mournfully. Her hands shake with her tears as she expertly stitches the sash before her back together.

The following morning, the town is quite restless. “Ah, there was another crime? How unfortunate.” Ayano leaves the shop open for tailoring and departs across town once more.

On her way through the shopping district, she spies her sweetheart at a hairpin shoppe. Who is that girl next to him?

The young girl by his side seems much too young for his age. She giggles and swings his hand around, and strikes a cute pose when he fits a golden hairpin to her short black tails. “What do you think you’re doing?! You really are shameless, aren’t you?” Ayano murmurs under her breath, walking briskly past them.

Her errand done, she sits in her shop that night, scissors in hand. Working furiously through her remaining mending, Ayano blinks down at her scissors. That’s strange - were my scissors always this color? They must have been. Odd. She flies through the rest of her work.

Finally surrounded by neatness and order, Ayano Aishi stands with a smile. “At last, my work is done! Now, if you won’t come back to me, I suppose I must go to you…” The young woman walks to her room, several articles of cloth in her arms. As the door closes, it crushes a red spider lily, leaving a dark stain on the tatami floor.

“A crimson kimono, a green obi, a beautiful golden pin for my hair… Finally, I’ve become the kind of girl that you like. Well, what do you think? Aren’t I beautiful?” Ayano sings softly as she locks the doors to her shop, continuing down the street.

The next morning, the neighborhood is in an uproar. “There was another crime! This time, a man has been murdered! An entire family of four has been killed by someone!” The town crier calls out, her green hair flying behind her as she runs. How very sad.

Ayano opens her tailor shop. But really, he was being so cruel. “Hello, it’s nice to meet you.” It was as if he were speaking to a stranger… “It was as if he were speaking to a stranger…!” The young woman smiles behind her fan.

“I must continue my work,” she sings that night. “My faithful scissors are dyed deep red now. The more you sharpen them, the better they cut.” For a brief moment, Ayano Aishi looks down at her hands, dyed the very same red as her scissors… and smiles.


End file.
